User blog:CecilAmpora/I. Personal: Belief
I know a lot of people won't read this, but I will still put it out there, since I feel like typing a lot. No idea why. Well, so I have no idea how long this will be. We'll see. Anyway, to start off, I would like to kind of share my point of view of anything. I am a really open thinker. So, honestly, no matter what it is, I will always go through and look at it, in terms of information I am being told. Now, I then look at the possibility of if that could be true, looking only at personal thoughts first. For example, if someone says there is a "type of magick that...", then I will probably believe them. I mean, I know their are so many different types and versions of magick, so it seems logical to me. Now, if I don't personally believe it, I will step back from it, and run through a couple questions like: "Have I heard of anything like this?", "Does it seem possible, based off all of the stuff that I believe in now?", and "Are they giving me enough information to back this stuff up?". Then based off those answers, I will make my decision on whether I believe the source or not. If I read "batman is reel cuz i saw him once", then I will probably think that you are bullshitting me, and I won't believe you. But, if you phrase it like "I believe Batman is real. I astral projected myself into a different dimension, and saw that there was an actual Arkham City. While looking around, I saw this figure in black sitting on a building. I flew up there, and saw that there was a person in a costume that is similar to Batman's costume. Of course, it was'nt exactly the same, but it looked really similar." Now, in my honest opinion, if someone told me that story, I am probably going to believe them. And even if they still are bullshitting me, it doesn't matter. I mean, that bit of information that I choose to believe doesn't cause a threat to my life whatsoever. Hell, it doesn't affect my life at all, so it doesn't really matter if I choose to believe that Batman is real or not. I prefer to give people the benefit of the doubt. It adds more fun to life. Even if they are wrong, like I said above, it won't cause me any harm. It kind of adds a fun twist to life, to think that there is more to life than what we see. I mean, wouldn't it be cool to think of another dimension that holds actual super heroes? Hell yeah, it would! Giving people the benefit of the doubt is fun. Plus, if they aren't just messing with me, it gives them comfort to know that there are people who are interested in them, and what they have to say. I mean, if they aren't being annoying about it. I use this like other people use religion. Religion, in most eyes, provides security and comfort. I think life is boring as it is, so with the added twist of believing there is a dimension of super heroes, it gives me comfort to know that there is more things out there than just us. That is really all I have to say about that. Well, this used to be a bit hectic, and confusing. Hopefully I cleared it up for the one's who read it. And thank you, Alsy, for the help with this! He helped spark about half of this and helped me rethink some of it. http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:AlSy Anyway, any more questions, and I'll be sure to answer! Farewell.~ Category:Blog posts